A Theatric Love  Vic Mignogna x Michele Specht
by TheStarfish
Summary: A tribute to my two favourite celebrities! I was to J-popcon this year, 2010, and actually met them! They also allowed this story to be written, so, well... Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1  Agonizing Ignorance

Well, this is a story about two of my favorite celebrities, Michele Specht and Vic Mignogna. I have their permission for this story, so YAY ME! XD Well, they are the best and are going to be married this Spring, which will be the end of this story when I actually get so far -.-u

Anyway, I guess it is going to start now. Hope you enjoy it, and if you want, you can give me feedback :) The main characters in this story is:

* * *

Michele Specht, an 18 year old girl, starting in an all new high school this year. She is kind of dorky, loves going to the theater, cinema and listening to classic music. She has an issue with her self-confidence, but is quite easy to become friends with because of her open personality.

Vic Mignogna, a 19 year old boy, is a quite popular guy on Judice High School, is part of the school's band and a, what was the word, hunk? I don't know, but the point is: many girls like him. But he's kinda absentminded, tired and walks in his own world a lot.

Okay, no more wasting time! Now is the time for first chapter of "A Theatric Love"

* * *

That one letter changed it all... That one letter, it changed her entire world in more ways than one:

"_Dear Miss Michele Specht,_

_We are honored to admit you to Judice High School. You will start after the summer vacation in class 2-F. In this envelope is also a list of school books that you must pick up from the local bookstore, free of charge._

_We are looking forward to seeing you._

_Sincerely_

_Henrietta Barbles_

_Vice-principal_"

That late Sunday, a week before her official admittance to Judice High School, Michele was saying goodbye to her best friends in the city of her childhood. Her two best friends, Mariah and Trevor, were there, smiling valiantly through the mist of tears covering their eyes. Michele herself had already broken into tears as she saw the two arrive to see her off. Even though the train ride was only three hours, it felt like she was moving to the other side of the planet. She could barely make out Mariah's short, platinum blonde hair as her petite frame embraced Michele in a hug of farewells and grief.

,,**I'll see you again soon, Michele. I promise,**" she said hoarsely. Michele tried to reply, but her throat felt like she had been screaming for a long time. She couldn't get a word over her lips. She just nodded, feeling utterly defeated. After Mariah pulled back, the soft cloth of her shirt caressing Michele's bare arms, it was Trevor's turn to crush Michele in a hug. As a future mechanic, Trevor had managed to become more buffed than any other teenage guy in the States. As a result, Michele believed her spine to have cracked in multiple places after a simple hug.

,,**Don't worry, kid. We'll write letters, right?**" he reminded her. Even though his face was covered by the largest, most idiotic smile, his voice was hoarse and his eyes could not betray his heart. He was truly sad to see her leave. Michele could only nod once more. Her parents had gone to Texas a month earlier to get the house ready. Michele didn't feel ready to leave Colorado Springs at that time, but now was the time. She smiled, trying to reassure her friends.

,,**I'll see you guys soon. That's a promise,**" she said slowly as the three formed a circle with a smile. ,,**We'll always have Patrick Theater,**" they said in unison.

When Michele sat in that train, watching her childhood disappear in the grayish smog her tears ran faster than ever. She didn't know that her destiny awaited her in the new city, in her new high school. She didn't know she would meet someone she would support in everything, and she surely didn't expect her future to be as eventful as it would be.

~.-.~

As Michele said goodbye to her friends that sunny Sunday noon, a very different situation occurred in Houston, Texas, the very city she was moving to.

,,**That was an amazing mass, Barb! I can't believe little Vic has grown up to be such an amazing pianist! All thanks to you, I assume?**" a middle-aged housewife said with an energetic smile. The teenage boy in question sighed deeply from his spot behind the piano. His name was Vic Mignogna. His short golden hair stuck into all directions and could easily be mistaken for early morning hair, but he HAD combed it! … Honestly! His blue eyes scanned the church, taking in the always pleasant look of it. The sun cast an almost magical light into the building, really making it seem like God's house.

While his mother, Barb Mignogna, was busy talking to her friends in the housewife-club, he walked to the alter, looking up at the beautiful decorations, showing Jesus Christ on the cross. It might have been supposed to be an intimidating painting, but there was something holy and indescribable about it that made it seem less grotesque than the motive actually made it. Vic smiled, going onto his knees near the alter, praying.

While playing the piano during mass, his mind was fixed only on the task at hand. Now it was his turn to pray.

If you asked how long Vic sat there, non-moving, he honestly couldn't answer. But suddenly his mother put a hand on his shoulder, making him turn his eyes to hers. She smiled kindly at him.

,,**Let's go home, Vic. I'm sure you have homework to do,**" she said and Vic nodded slowly, standing up. He smiled slowly as his steps fell into rhythm with his mother's as they walked out of the Holy House together. He briefly looked back at the altar and he thought he saw Jesus Christ smile at him. Vic would soon forget this, but when he would remember it in a few years, he would see it as a sign.

A sign that he would meet the woman with whom he would spend the rest of his life. A woman he would cherish forever, because he knew what kind of jewel she was, because his future fans would most likely find it most disagreeable if he didn't know how to cherish the treasure he had found. And that was the fun fact of the future.

~.-.~

,,**Michele? Michele! Honey, Michele is here,**" a middle-aged woman called happily, but also very loudly. Michele smiled nervously as she saw her mother and father, waiting at the car. She slowly walked to them, her trunk following her in the bumpy kind of annoying way only trunks can do. Her father smiled and embraced her as her mother began talking about the new house and how great it was, how beautiful it was and how she was sure Michele was going to enjoy living there.

As Michele had a very agreeable personality, she hadn't voiced her opinion on this sudden move. If her mother and father could be happy in Houston, then she wouldn't spoil their future. And Michele was still young after all... Anything could happen, right?

And this is what Michele told herself as she sat in the backseat of her parents' car, on their way to the new house.

~.-.~

,,**Vic, I was so proud of you today. You didn't make a single mistake in any of the psalms! You are going to be the talk of the town at the festival,**" Barb said happily and Vic smiled meekly, nodding slowly as he looked out the window. Even though the front seat of his car was empty, and had been since his father's involvement in a car crash, Vic still sat behind his mother in the car. Vic had his own car, but it was being repaired currently after a very unfortunate and unpredicted collision with a lighting pole. Vic would never lend his car out again! Ever!

,,**I heard from Mrs. Applebaum that you will get a new girl in your class next Monday. Be nice to her, okay? It's not every day a new face comes to town. I bet she is the daughter of those nice people who moved into the house just at the end of the street. They came with pie yesterday, I will have you know!**"

Vic looked up at the back of his mother's head and raised his blonde eyebrows in a small sign of interest. Yes, Vic did not talk an awful lot. He was kind of a dreamer in his younger days, can you even imagine that? It was kind of a mean trait of his, keeping his beautiful voice to himself.

As his mother kept talking about the most interesting topic of the small community of their city block, Vic's destiny quickly approached them in a black van.

~.-.~

Michele sighed silently as she looked at the sky. It was so blue... She could just imagine the sunburns she would get while living in Texas! She involuntarily shuddered, but a familiar word caught her eyes, and the brown orbs immediately darted to the left and a satisfied smile spread on her young face. Above a well-managed building, the big words "Houston Central Theater" lit up like the headlines in a newspaper, and Michele thanked the Holy Lord that there would be something for her to do. She wondered if they had any different programs than Patrick's...

~.-.~

Vic thought to himself of the new girl. He wondered partly what kind of person she would be, partly about what they would have for dinner tonight... Yeah, okay, maybe he wasn't the best at keeping order in his mind, but depending on who you asked that could be a good thing.

~.-.~

Michele looked back out of the window, seeing a white car approaching them. She thought random thoughts to herself, like who owned that car, if they lived in Houston, what their personalities were. It was fun to imagine stuff like that. At one point she had come to the conclusion that a yellow station car belonged to an undercover spy and his assassin wife who tried to rebel against the government. She had quite a lot of fun with that idea. It would be a good idea for a movie or TV-show in her opinion.

~.-.~

And as the two cars passed each other, Vic's eyes were turned to the sky in ignorance of his destiny, actually his mind was more concerned with how he would manage to do all his homework before nightfall. Michele's eyes were looking at the white car and the boy inside it, but glazed over with the pictures of the possible owners of the white car. And I can safely assure you, her many guesses and imaginations were very different from reality.

* * *

The agonizing ignorance of having just met their soulmate lingered and would continue to linger... At least for a while longer.


	2. Chapter 2 New Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters or the songs mentioned. The characters are Vic Mignogna and Michele Specht, and the songs are from the Italian version of Mermaid Melody, called Principessa Sirena.**

,,**Michele, it's wake-up time! Come on, honey, it's a new day.**"

Michele opened her eyes, groaning in the meantime. Why did she have to wake up this early? Or... She looked at her alarm clock. No, it _was_ early. It was 5.30 am. But the sun was shining? This _only_ happened in this region, she was certain. What kind of stupid place has sun at 5.30!? She rubbed her eyes, knowing her mother would not allow slander. If Michele went back to bed, she would wake up with frogs, crickets or spiders in her bed, she was certain. Her mother would cast some evil trickery, like an evil version of "Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo", and then deny ever having entered her room!

... Okay,_ maybe_ Michele was overreacting, but she was _certain_ her mother had done the prank with the giant toad on her pillow one particular morning! As Michele came with creative thoughts about how her mother would be a witch, and having hidden her identity all this time, she dressed herself. In all honesty, Michele didn't care so much what clothes she put on. She just took whatever was at the top of the pile in the closet. As it turned out, it was a pair of bleached jeans (a remnant of Michele's first attempt at washing clothes) and a T-shirt with the motive of Michele's favourite musical. Seeing the motive made Michele remember one of the songs, and she began dancing around her room.

Now, let's be perfectly clear: Michele wasn't the best singer OR dancer, but who would see her dancing in the window? The musical was Italian, and so the lyrics were Italian as well, but Michele had seen it more than enough times to have picked up the lyrics to the song. "Dolce Melodia", the song she sang, was Michele's favourite song in that musical, though "Assoluto Amore" was a close second. Michele pretended to be dancing around the room with a guy in tow, and she had much fun.

Until she heard laughter.

It wasn't from the door, because then it would have been normal. Her mother would be curious as to where she was, and so she would enter her room. If Michele still slept, she would use the opportunity to practice her _evil_ witchcraft, and if not, she would laugh at the scene in front of her, applauding Michele for being 'cute'.

No... This laughter came from the window?

Michele looked at her window, and saw a young girl, approximately the same age as herself. She was in the window a little ways off from Michele's own, and Michele concluded that the girl was her neighbour. Michele blushed, embarrassed from being caught, but none the less opened her window, in order to talk with the window girl. Her neighbour had short, messy, blonde hair, currently put up in pigtails, and her eyes were green. From what Michele could see, her clothes was suited for jogging, so Michele assumed this was her neighbour's plan for this morning. Michele's imagination immediately got to work. She imagined Window Girl being a jock, popular with the other girls, and seen as a 'buddy' by the guys. This would cause problems when Window Girl fell in love with the captain of the boys' athletic teams, because she would have to cross the line between friend and lover, but her natural cockiness made it tough to do so.

,,**'Eeeey? What'ya thinkin' 'bout?**" The strange accent attracted Michele's attention, and she stared at the young girl. Now the images were taking a different turn. The girl was a princess in disguise, living her life as a normal high school student, until her butler from her home country found her and informed of her father's unfortunate demise, and the girl's sudden promotion to queen of Nevereverland.

,,**'EEEEEEEY!**" Michele jumped with surprise at the girl's loud voice, and the girl laughed at her. Michele became flustered with embarrassment. Oops...

,,**Sorry... Sometimes my imagination get the better of me.**"

,,**No prop. You the new gal?**" Michele suspected she needed quite a bit of time getting used to the girl's accent.

,,**Yeah, that's me. I'm Michele Specht, nice to meet you.**"

,,**I'm Henry Wilcox. Nice t'meet ya!**"

Michele looked quizzically at... Henry? Wasn't that a boy's name? The girl, Henry, stared back at her, not quite up to speed in the ways of Michele's brain. But soon enough, she realized what had thrown the newbie off the loop, and she laughed apologetically.

,,**Ah. My real name is Enriqua, but Henry is just easier, and more **_**me**_**,**" she explained and Michele nodded in understanding. It made more sense that way. So far, Michele would have to admit her first fantasy was more accurate. Henry was certainly more jock-ish than princess-ish.

,,**I... See? What kind of name is Enriqua?**" Michele asked nervously. What kind of parents did Henry have!? Henry laughed just as nervously as Michele's question was asked, and she shook her head, apparently having thought that very thought more than once in her life.

,,**My father is Hispanic, so don't ask me,**" Henry answered and Michele nodded slowly. So Hispanic people had bad naming sense?

,,**'You goin' to attend Judice 'Igh School?**" Henry asked with a grin and Michele nodded once more. She felt like that was all she was going to be doing the next couple of weeks. Soon, she would find herself behaving like some of those bubble-head dolls. Michele remembered having an Albert Einstein bubble-head doll in her room in her younger days. She couldn't help but wonder where that had gone off too?

,,**Oi, Michelle!**"

A couple of blinks with the large, brown eyes made Henry laugh.

,,**You' a real pickle, ya know?**" Henry teased, making Michele giggle in embarrassment. She had to admit, it would not be completely wrong saying that. Michele's imagination chose the most annoying moments to go wild.

,,**Yeah... Sorry about that. Will we go to school together then?**"

Henry nodded with a grin, messing up her blonde hair. Michele wondered a bit. If her father was Hispanic, it was a bit strange that Henry would have blonde hair. Actually, she didn't look at all Hispanic.

,,**Yeah, we will. 'Ow old are ya, Michele?**" Henry asked, with that peculiar accent of hers, and Michele smiled.

,,**I am 18.**" Henry's green eyes practically beamed with excitement, a so sudden change that Michele was dazed for a moment.

,,**So am I! Maybe we'll get to be in the same class! I'm from 3-B, so let's cross our 'ingers, all 'ight?**" Henry asked with enthusiasm in her voice, and Michele agreed with a hesitant "Yes". She had a feeling Henry would be a real hassle being together with, but perhaps not in a bad way. It would perhaps make every day more fun.

Michele's thoughts were interrupted by a male voice, yelling in what Michele assumed was Mexican or Spanish, and she was sure she heard the name 'Enriqua' in the sentence. Henry scoffed with a 'busted'-look on her face.

,,**That's ma old man! He insists we go joggin' t'gether every morning. Well, catch ya later, Michele.**" With this said Henry waved with a wink and closed her window. Michele waved at her too, and closed her own window. Well, at least this proved Henry's father wasn't American? Michele shrugged and exited her room, getting ready for the first day of school.

Michele took the public bus to school. It felt strange to do so. She hadn't been on a bus since the age of 14, so she was a bit embarrassed. When she had become 15, her friends had gotten cars for themselves, and they had begun driving her to school. Michele had still not gotten a car, simply because she could not afford it. And what did she need a car for anyway? Busses were more economical, and it was not like Michele was out of the house frequently.

As Michele looked out of the window, she saw they had entered a nice neighbourhood, filled with Victorian-style houses. Michele imagined what it must have been like to live here back then. She imagined proud, snobbish ladies with their ridiculously large dresses, walking down the pavement with an umbrella in hand to protect themselves against the sun. And she imagined small boys running around, trying to sell the latest newspaper for a penny.

Michele was so far off in thought, that she was suddenly shaken by a hand, in order for the shaker to come in contact with her.

,,**Eep!**" This was the sound Michele made, and it made the guy chuckle. For 'twas a guy who shook her.

Michele looked up, at the same time that the guy asked, with a kind of lazy voice:

,,**May I sit here?**"

Michele's brown eyes met a dusty blue, and slowly, her vision of the boy spread from just his eyes to his entire face. He had messy, sand-coloured hair and a slightly tinted complexion, probably from living here his whole life. His clothes were a T-shirt, a bit too large, and a pair of worn jeans. Over his shoulder hang a school bag, and from this fact, Michele deducted he was also on his way to Judice. He didn't look much older than her.

,,**Hello?**"

Michele blinked, trying to remember his question, and when she found it, she quickly nodded, blushing from embarrassment. She really should stop dazing off like that.

The guy smiled at her, a smile that made her heart jump. It was kind of a mix between a kind smile and a cocky grin. He sat down next to her, after Michele had taken her bag from the seat next to her and onto her lap. Michele looked out the window again, examining the guy's reflection. Michele was never bored, but sometimes, others would think she was creepy, because of her little obsession with looking at people.

The guy just pretty much ignored her, just sitting there and blinking. It occurred to Michele that he was tired, and was struggling to stay awake. Why would he be so tired? Michele's imagination immediately took off. Was he a werewolf, running around at night, and therefore not getting any sleep? Was he a tragic nerd, staying up all night to kill monsters in his video games? Or was he a Casanova, walking around the wild night-life and coming home at the break of dawn, before his parents awoke from their slumber?

Well, a Casanova with any respect for himself wouldn't dress up like _that_, surely? A werewolf probably would because it was quite a bother to wear stylish clothes, as the transformation to his beasty self, tore pretty much any clothes apart and therefore ruined him economically. And a geek... Well, he didn't look like the stereo-type geek with a lot of pimples and greasy glasses, but what did she know? Maybe he put up a good façade during the day?

,,**Why are you staring at me?**"

Michele blushed again, when she realized he had caught her in the act, and she quickly turned her head towards the front, willing her eyes to not move from the chosen greasy handprint on the bus window. She pretty much ignored the guy next to her, not wanting to get herself in any more trouble than she already was.

Unbeknownst to her, Vic thought to himself that the girl next to him might be mute. She didn't speak at all. She had said that little sound, 'eep', when he had shaken her earlier, but could mute persons not come with _any_ sounds at all? He wasn't sure. Was she just really shy and oblivious to everything around her? She was a strange girl, and Vic decided it was too much work to think more about her, so when she didn't answer his question, he just mimicked her, turning his head away from her and spacing out until they arrived at the High School.

* * *

And now for a little writer's note; do forgive me for not updating so often D: I am a horrible writer, as I have multiple projects running at one time, and therefore my inspiration often wanders _ This has actually been done for ages, but I didn't know if this was an appropriate moment to end the chapter, but I read the reviews again, and thought it was about time to update x)

And, for a dear clutzy Edward Elric-cosplayer, Yes you have found the right person :P


End file.
